baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Hexxat's request
Hexxat's request is a companion quest involving both Clara and Hexxat. | }} Shadows of Amn This part of the quest needs to be started before setting off to Brynnlaw, also be aware of timers in it. |areas=Dragomir's Tomb Crypt of Durkon |people= Clara Hexxat |missable = Before chapter 4|quest_timer = Yes}} Recruiting Clara The quest is initiated by recruiting Clara in Copper Coronet before chapter 4. Bring Clara to Graveyard District. Clara’s presence is needed at some vital points in order to progress, thus it’s advised to keep her in party before her inevitable departure. Recruiting Hexxat Head over to the large tomb just east of the starting zone (x=2400, y=1850), where you’ll encounter two shade thieves, you may avoid them showing up by picking the 2nd option in dialog with Clara. Enter the tomb, Clara will reveal a secret door, before you drag your party down into the depths, loot the sarcophagus (x=450, y=400) for Staff of Curing. Killing two shade thieves at the Dragomir's Tomb entrance, head southwest to dispatch a Shade Wolf and disarm a trap, continue the way you'll encounter more Shade Wolves plus Devil Shades who can drain levels, and when they are close to death, spawn two Shadow Fiends. Continue west ignoring east, disarming two traps as you go, find Dragomir's sarcophagus (x=1000, y=800). Hexxat will implore you to climb in. Before you do so however, loot another sarcophagus to the north-east, disarm a trap to the south-west beyond Dragomir's sarcophagus then explore down the tunnel, kill three Shadow Fiends, and loot another sarcophagus for [[Protection From Undead|'Protection From Undead']] scroll. Send someone with thieving skills into the sarcophagus (there’s no limit how many people you may send, but you need to do it one at a time), disarm the trap down the way then talk to Burich. Kill him or convince him to hand over Iron Rod. Back to the entrance, use the rod on the cylinder slot, a hidden wall south will open, locking the way out at the same time (you may interact the cylinder any time to reopen the seal, just be careful not to position anyone in the shadow zone behind the entrance else the wooden door will lock them within). Go through the newly opened wall, beware of the trap (x=2000, y=1020), continue the way and you'll eventually bump into Dragomir, whose death is required for Clara to dispel the purple light barrier for you (Dragomir is not able to detect invisibility, and is also bugged - you can lead him towards the southern purple light to trigger his trace back to his original position, he won’t attack you at all after that). Cloak of Dragomir will be dropped on ground once you killed its owner, either pick it up for an extra scene later, or leave it to be silently grabbed by Hexaat. Head south, then turn down a hallway west, send Clara the barrier will vanish. Clara will permanently leave the party upon meeting Hexxat, you may recruit her now if you don't have Keldorn in party, or purpose your offer again where she searches for Cloak of Dragomir, or just meet her later at Copper Coronet (keep your own pace as the “two hours” appointment limit she stresses doesn’t actually exist). Seconds later upon joining, Hexxat will let you hold on [[Dragomir's Respite|'Dragomir's Respite']], which is literally a Bag of Holding with 99 free slots, very handy as you do not have to make sail to Spellhold in order to get one. The Claw of the Black Leopard Keeping Hexxat in party means submitting to various quests as delivered by her Master L, but you'll have to wait for about one week before the messages are delivered by Cabrina, rests & travel both count towards the total time required, and Cabrina only appears at night, in the Athkatla streets other than the Graveyard District. After the encounter, go to the Graveyard District where Hexxat will initiate a dialogue asking if you are ready to tombwalk via Dragomir's Casque. Be warned that once you get teleported to Crypt of Durkon (OH7100) you'll have to either get hands on Claw of the Black Leopard, or dismiss Hexxat which will cause both her and her quest to disappear until ToB in order to return to Amn, so decline her offer, make sure you're ready to proceed, then manual talk to her while in Graveyard. Head south when arriving at Crypt of Durkon, loot sarcophagi and disarm a rather huge trap until you find a group of 'Ghostly Monks' led by one Keno (x=500, y=1020), agree to help them rid of underdark intruders so that you don't miss out an optional zone, an extra scene with Hexxat plus some xp, Go through the newly opened door next to Keno and fight Umber Hulks then Mind Flayers led by Goxxa the Alhoon with the monks. If Keno survived, he'll give you Key of Scholars we need to progress; If Keno died, but any other ghosts survived, the key will drop but you'll have to put the ghosts down here too. Loot the sarcophagi (x=1050, y=1300) for Periapt of Life Protection and disarm traps as you go, with the key, open the door at (x=1900, y=1600). Open any sarcophagi nearby to awake five angry Greater Mummies to deal with, the middle sarcophagi (x=2100, y=1420) has The Jade Fang dagger. Take the east way to find Ki Chin Sang (x=1900, y=820) who holds Key of the Master's Crypt but won't hand it to you unless you challenge the master's six 'most trusted lieutenants' in the hallway to the south. Accept the challenge for more xp, after you kill Borok-Tosst, Yi Niu, Weimin Min, Ming-hua Dai, Yi Kwon, and Jiang Dai who merged after clicking one of their sarcophagi, Ki Chin Sang will walk to you and hand over the key. Alternatively, the key can be pickpocketed (confirmed with Jan @ 125 skill). Your first try will get a few coins. Use the key to open the doors at (x=1350, y=550), disarm two traps to meet Nan Kung Chi at (x=2169, y=556), whatever you say will end up into a fight, loot his tomb at (x=2047, y=486). Once you possess the Claw of the Black Leopard, Hexxat will offer to be back to Amn, if you decide to stay a little longer (probably kill some ghosts for xp), just to tell her to wait then manual talk to her again. (Hexxat will have several lines for expressing her impatience to get back, and even after you’ve got the Claw she’s looking for in your inventory, sending her away won’t make her take it, nor make her parting lines any different than usual...) Shroud of the Unproved As before, the second message from L comes about one week later. Head to Graveyard after meeting Cabrina to get teleported, be sure to get prepared, as usual. When you arrive at the Tomb of the Unproved (OH7200), the you'll notice are four ghosts standing to the north-east, learn their story or prepare a difficult battle with them, each is worth 10000xp. The Scimitar +1, Piece of Silk, Gold Statue, and Lamp of Oil from the chest behind them serve as "surprises" later. Go through the door south, disarm traps (x=450, y=1000) (x=450, y=1000) (x=450, y=1450) (x=450, y=1500) dealing with Bloated Spiders. In the a hall of statues, * if you brought the Scimitar +1 from the prophet's chest the warrior statues will animate and attack, but with very low leftover hp * cure one of the four mage statues back to flesh then kill them, the dummy chest in this hall will “disappear” so that you can loot it for Boots of Elvenkind (there’s a Stone to Flesh arcane scroll in the next room) * the floor ahead is trapped with spikes with no means to disarm, so ready combat buffs such as Haste and Stoneskin then proceed, If you have the baby statue it will suddenly be replaced by another that looks identical but now weighs 1000 pounds, hindering the movement * past the spikes, you'll fight two more warrior statues if you brought the Scimitar +1 around, A Furious Genie will also show up if you have the Lamp of Oil in possession, he'll drop Rashad's Talon In the library, the supposed approach is to come with Hexxat who will initiate the dialog with Diya al-Hafiz which will eventually wind up into a fight, which means you can prepare traps & summons before bringing Hexxat in there, Diya al-Hafiz, Iqbal al-Din, and Qais Ra'id will also not move to other places if you closed the door ahead, and If Qais Ra'id is alive when other two are killed, he’ll turn neutral and talk to you, most dialog options end up in killing him, but if you tell him you’ll come back to keep him company after you explore the temple, he’ll remain neutral and follow the protagonist around (interestingly, or is it a bug?). The library has the following items: * (x=2500, y=500) Carrion Summons scroll, Summon Efreeti scroll * (x=2270, y=670) Dusty Book, Dusty Book, Summon Hakeashar scroll * (x=2200, y=500) Dusty Book, Summon Djinni scroll * (x=2100, y=500) Dusty Book, Dusty Book * (x=2000, y=500) Tale of the Prophet Unproved, Dusty Book, Dusty Book * (x=1850, y=700) Stone to Flesh arcane scroll Take the Tale of the Prophet Unproved with you. You won't get the right dialogue options unless it's in your inventory. Head through the door (x=1800, y=950) to exit the library, walk the path on the empty squares: _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ | | | | | | | | X | | | | X | | |_____|_____|_____|_____|_____|_____| | | | | | | | <--- Stairs | | | X | | | | Library ---> |_____|_____|_____|_____|_____|_____| | | | | | | | | | | X | | X | X | |_____|_____|_____|_____|_____|_____| if any X square is stepped upon, either a hostile Small Spider, Giant Spider, Sword Spider, or Phase Spider will be summoned. In the room beyond is a chevron-shaped trap (x=750, y=1220), behind which lurks a Bloated Spider, plus a chatty, hand-hungry face over at (x=650, y=800). Activate it to initiate dialogue, choose 1>2>1>1>any for the riddle, and the door (x=970, y=970) will open. Raffiyah, who is borrowing Centeol's situation, creature sprite, and choices of pets and habitat lies in there, but this time Raffiyah is quite open to flattery, you can: * Kill her and loot the shroud from the sarcophagi behind * Trick her to fetch the shroud then kill her (22000 xp for everyone) * Trick her to fetch the shroud then convince her into believing she can make a better one while you “help” relief the old one (no xp due to bug) With the Shroud of the Unproved and no hostiles around, Hexxat will prompt you to leave, which you may postpone, as usual. Once back in Graveyard District, either leave her or accompany her over to the Copper Coronet. Hexxat is now finally free to act on her own, her banters will continue, so will her romance, if your protagonist is female. Throne of Bhaal There's a possible glitch which causes Destroying the Order of Eight Staves to fail to trigger after this part of the quest. Do Neera's quest before Hexxat's to avoid the bug. |people = Hexxat}} With Hexxat in your party, go to The Zephir in Amkethran to meet up with Cabrina. She will inform you they have upgraded Dragomir's Respite with the previous items you aquired and send you on a quest to regain a former servant of "L"'s, a Lich named Korkorran. Once you have finished the task "L" will appear in the form of the resurrected Lich's corpse to address Hexxat. He says he will honour the agreement and that Cabrina will be in touch. When you rest Cabrina will appear with "L" in the form of Korkorran. It is revealed that the deal stuck between Hexxat and "L" (who we learn is Larloch) is for Hexxat to become mortal. If this happens she will die permanently as her mortal years rush to meet her. It may seem there is simply no convincing her not to go through with this deal but if you allow her to have her say, and then agree to kill her if she asks, she will stay a vampire for you and remain in the party. Interestingly there are several options requesting her to make you a vampire, but they all lead to Hexxat stating'' "I cannot give you what you desire. If I made it seem otherwise - well, I'm good at making it seem otherwise. But I'm done using you". - possibly indicating that allowing the player to become a vampire was in development but scrapped. Sources & references * ''Baldur's Gate II Enhanced Edition walkthrough by Haeravon Category:Quests Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: ToB Category:New quests in BG II: EE: SoA Category:New quests in BG II: EE: ToB Category:Image Needed